Sick Day
by Sakuralove123
Summary: Bruce from Animal Crossing New Leaf gets sick. Good thing Sunshine the newest villager, is here to take care of Brucey.


Bruce could remember being dizzy, like he was looking through obscured glass. His head pounding like he was listening to K.K Metal on full blast, feeling like it was going to break into tiny shards from a fallen vase.

He remembered wobbling outside of his house, trying to head for the Roost a few yards away. Thinking that maybe a cup of caffeine would settle his throbbing head.

He had made it in the café, seeing Brewster busying himself by pouring a cup of steaming hot coffee to give to the customer across the counter. He couldn't make out who it was, but he could recall their voice ringing out from a warm welcome to a loud shriek as he hit the cafe's hardwood floor, and everything faded to black.

Now he could hear the sound of gentle music being played in the room that he had been in. It seemed familiar.

He opened his tired eyes to feel that a cool cloth had been placed over his head and eyes, offering a wonderful cold sensation over his now weakening headache.

He reached up to remove the such item to see where the deer was at when he felt someones hand brush up against it, removing it from his eyes.

The owner of the pair of hands was looking at him, a concerned but calm expression on her features. Her eyes lit up in surprise, seeing he was finally awake. "Oh! You're awake!" She said in a surprised tone.

The girl was none other than newest arrival of the town of Haywood, Sunshine. She was a rather sensitive girl who lived particularly close to Bruce, her house one that was surrounded by different types of flowers and trees in which fruits she allowed anyone from town to shake a snack from.

Her personality was that which was quiet, and kind, very opposite from his crabby, cranky one. Her hair was long, passing her shoulders with curled tips, and straight bangs, all the color of a caramel brown. Her eyes the color of a gentle blue. Even her house sounded gentle, the home being filled with the soothing tune of K.K. Lullaby.

The two of them had became friends over the course of a couple of months, hanging out daily from activities ranging from catching bugs, to sharing a late evening at the Roost over a cup of coffee. Over time he'd given her the nickname "Sunny" which she enjoyed being called by, and encouraged it.

Bruce blinked and rubbed his face with his hooves. "Where...?" He managed in a hoarse voice.

She smiled, handing him a glass of water which he downed quickly. "You passed out on the floor of Brewster's cafe...you're in my house now." Sunshine began, laying her hands on her lap as she continued.

"You were really sick Bruce...so I asked Zell and Rodeo to take you here to where I could keep an eye on you. But why did you go out feeling like you did?"

Bruce felt her gaze begging him for an answer until he finally replied. "I thought that I just had a headache...and maybe some caffeine would help it." He looked away, feeling his cheeks burn with utter embarrassment from being foolish.

"Whatever the case...just call me when you feel like that again okay? You made me worried silly Bruce!" She exclaimed, trying to sound stern but her personality making her voice seem more asking then assertive.

She sighed, while tucking in a side of his blanket that had become un-tucked. "I gave you some medicine, when you awake a few hours ago when you got here." Sunshine told him, offering him a gentle smile. "Are you feeling any better?"

He nodded, looking at the soft yellow color of the girl's basic yellow bed. "Yeah, lot's."

Sunshine laughed lightly. "That's wonderful! I'm glad." She beamed happily, relieved that her best friend was feeling better. She picked up the thermometer that was laying next to him on the wooden end table. "Here."

Bruce took the meter and placed it under his tongue, a few seconds passed until it beeped loudly, allowing the girl to remove it.

She frowned, looking at the numbers on the tiny screen. "Well. It's not as high as it was, but it's still not normal." She stated, placing it in a cup of hot water, then cleaned it off with a handkerchief that she had handy.

He looked at her, feeling his forehead getting hot. "What was it?"

"101.5F" She replied, already starting to soak the dishcloth in a small bowl next to her.

Bruce replied by a gruff grumble while sinking deeper into the plush pillow beneath his head.

Sunny placed the cloth over his forehead, cooling it down, much to Bruce's liking. She stood up making sure the pillow was comfortable for him, and closing the shades, making the room which smelled like sweet vanilla and lavender, have a relaxing, nap like feel. "Better for your head?" asked Sunny.

He nodded while he glanced to her. "Sunny you know that I would be fine after I took some medicine...you don't have to stress yourself like this..." The deer replied quietly.

"If you didn't want to worry me, then you would've called me." She said looking towards him, a frown on her face.

He felt himself sinking deeper into her bed, feeling bad about worrying her until she giggled, making him look to her strangely.

"I'm just...joking with you Bruce." She chuckled, sitting back down in the wooden chair next to the bed. She smoothed out her skirt, and tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear before continuing.

"I'm your friend right? That's what friends do for each other! You'd do the same for me too right?" She asked as he immediately nodded.

"Of course I would!" He replied anxiously, as he frowned. "It's just..."

He watched her smirk, an action she rarely did and cocked her head, placing her hands under her chin.

"You don't wanna look like you can't care for your own self...right?" She inquired, bemused as his face lit up.

"H-Hey! I never said that!" He shouted, eyes furrowed, raising a hoof to point at her in denial.

She laughed, covering her hand over her mouth. "I know, I know. It can be embarrassing when you're at your most vulnerable...but you know you don't have to worry about that when you're with me do you? I would never make fun at ya." Sunshine stated, giving him a small smile.

It was true. Sunny was the only person that Bruce didn't have to worry about being himself around. His sense of humor or personality didn't run her off like it did many others before. She welcomed the blue animals way of doing things, that he saw right.

Sure he was rough around the edges, and maybe had a different way or saying things,but who didn't? She was really the only person that he'd feel comfortable seeing him like he was in this state.

And he felt truly blessed to have such a wonderful person he could call a true friend.

"I know..." Bruce said finally, crossing his arms over the yellow blanket.

"Good." Sunny said standing up and picked up the few cups on the table. "Now...get you some sleep. It's seven-thirty now. I'll be right here if you need anything, okay?"

He nodded, watching her quickly walk to the door, heading downstairs to place the dishes in the sink, knowing she would be right back up there with him soon.

He closed his eyes feeling sleep pulling at his tired eyes. The deer could hear the human girl walking back up the stairs, the music of K.K Lullaby filling his furry ears as he drifted off to sleep.

Bruce awoke to the scent of tea being poured next to him, enticing him to turn his head while opening his eyes.

There was sunny, a small, white teapot painted with a rosy red trim, in one small hand, in the other a teacup being filled with warm tea, steam rising from the inside of the cup.

She noticed her friends movement and sat the teapot down on a silver tray on the table, and offered the cup to him. "Up for some tea?"

He nodded, rising into a sitting position and took the warm cup from her. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, he was then offered a warm herb cookie, which he took happily, already taking a bite hungrily.

Sunny felt herself smile, watching him eat already taking a sip of hers herself. "Feeling yourself again?" She asked.

He held out his empty cup, where she refilled for him. "Oh yeah! Much better!" He said happily, finishing off another cookie.

"I'm glad." Sunshine replied, setting down her cup.

He noticed how quiet she was being now, even when it was just the two of them. "Hey, you okay?" He asked worriedly, glancing towards her with a frown.

She yawned while stretching her arms over her head, and shook her head up and down. "Oh yes, just a bit tired...don't worry about it." She ensured him with another smile.

Bruce looked out the window, the sun shining brightly in the sky. He then looked to the clock hanging on the wall, in which read the lovely hour eight twenty three. His eyes widen, she had sat next to him all night long, watching after him, only leaving long enough to brew some tea for him. "You...stayed up all night!" He said surprised.

Sunny was not one to stay up late at night. She always went to bed no later than nine at night. The reason why she was up so early in the morning compared to himself, rising at the hour of ten or later.

"Huh...oh. Well...I guess...I did." She replied sleepily with another yawn, while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Dark circles were under her ocean aqua blue eyes, an exhausted expression on her features.

He placed his cup on the table, and looked to her. "Guess you did nothin'! Get to bed!" Bruce said rather sternly, starting to move so she could have her bed back, but she plopped down, trapping him under the covers, making him unable to get out.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he un like him stuttered. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Sunny laid her head closer to him, eyes already closed. "Getting to bed..." She replied tiredly, curling up next to him and drifting off to sleep.

He gave up without another word and simply sighed, placing an arm around her protectively. Allowing her to scoot closer.

Today would be a very quiet day for both, but maybe another nice quiet day was what Bruce needed, on a day that he wasn't sick or felt bad.

The girl mumbled something, but he couldn't really understand what she had said. He leaned back against the headboard.

Yeah...maybe that's just what the guy needed.

* * *

_I really love Animal Crossing New Leaf...and Bruce is my favorite character...so this came up. Here you go! Please review...that would be wonderfully amazing!_

~Lullaby~


End file.
